Lo que nunca creíste que sucedería
by Ariia-Malfoy-Granger
Summary: La historia se ubica en el sexto curso de los chicos en el cual Draco se ve en la necesidad de completar su misión, pero por otro lado él se encuentra en problemas consigo mismo, ya que desde finales del año anterior él comenzó a sentir algo por su enemiga Hermione...soy pésima con los summary, denle una oportunidad, pasen y lean
1. prologo

Han pasado muchas cosas, hay veces en las cuales no sé quién soy en realidad y ahora con estos nuevos sentimientos que van en contra de toda creencia que me fue inculcada, ya no sé qué pensar, mi padre ya no es como lo veía antes, él era mi héroe, pero ahora ya no es nadie solo es la persona que me crio…aun así sé que me quiere y yo aunque sea puedo pensar en perdonarlo, si es que salimos de toda esta porquería de vida…y mi madre, ella no merece todo esto, por ella debo ser fuerte, por ella saldremos de este estúpido agujero aunque sea a costa de mi propia vida…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Draco se encontraba en su alcoba de la Mansión Malfoy pensando en cómo declararle sus sentimientos a la sangre sucia de Granger, aunque ya no le gustaba llamarla así, lo encontraba repulsivo ya que la sangre de él era igual a la de ella, aún no entendía como pudo creer en eso además tampoco entendía como pudo enamorarse de ella y desde cuando tenía esos sentimientos.

Está claro que él desde el año anterior solo la buscaba para ver su sonrisa, su forma de enojarse, como demostraba ser superior en intelecto, claro que siempre competía con él para ser el mejor de la clase, aunque él debía admitir que se esforzaba mucho para no quedar rezagado respecto a ella.

Estaba pensando en ella cuando su elfina Winky lo espabila y le dice que el amo Malfoy junto con Lord Voldemort lo esperan en la sala, eso para él no era nada bueno.

-Winky en un momento bajo ¿Si? -le pregunta

-Winky avisará al amo, señorito -la elfina hace una reverencia y se esfuma con un puff

Draco se comienza a arreglar, cambiando su ropa por ropa de color negra, la camisa, los pantalones, zapatos y por último su capa, a medida que hacía esto él pensaba en que no podía dejar que nadie descubriera su secreto, pero también su mente estaba ocupada en gran parte por el Señor Tenebroso ya que no se le ocurría nada que le dijera para que lo necesitaban, desde que su padre falló en su misión de la obtención de la profecía en el Ministerio, el Señor Tenebroso despreciaba a su familia y los trataba como escoria, utilizando su hogar como refugio y cuartel de mortífagos, aún no entendía como su padre aún lo seguía, como si fuera un perro siguiendo obedientemente a su amo, aunque este lo maltrate. Pensando en esto llego al salón principal en donde lo esperaban.

-¡Draco! Qué maravilla que nos honres con tu presencia- dijo Lord Voldemort con un tono burlesco, pero a la vez intimidante

Draco por su parte se encontraba nervioso, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, se sentía inquieto ya que se encontraba en medio del círculo más cercano de mortífagos y su familia estaba siendo apuntada y por ende amenazada por los hermanos Carrow.

-Mi Lord- dijo Draco a la vez que hacia una reverencia hacia Tom.

-Draco, desde que te has convertido en uno de mis mortífagos, me has demostrado que me eres leal, por lo cual tengo una misión muy importante para mí y para tus padres- dijo Tom con voz burlona y amenazante pero a la vez demandante.

-Dígame mi Lord- dijo Draco mirando de reojo a sus padres.

-Tu misión querido Draco será matar a Albus Dumbledore- dijo con una mueca que hacía referencia a una sonrisa burlona.

Draco se encontraba impresionado esa era una misión totalmente suicida, pero aun así dijo – Claro mi Lord- con un tono que no demostraba miedo ni sorpresa.

-Draco querido antes de que te retires con tus padres, te diré una cosa más- dijo con voz amenazadora- Me llegas a fallar y tus padres morirán de la peor manera en la que puedas llegar a imaginar.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con esa amenaza, y mientras se retiraba con sus padres a la habitación de él podía escuchar muy claramente la risa macabra de Voldemort y sus secuaces.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Bueno en los dos primeros "capitulos" no puse nada xd, pero ojala que les este gustando y no los este lateando xd, la verdad es la primera vez que decido publicar una historia, y la verdad la voy escribiendo en el colegio cuando tengo momentos libres. Bueno no los quiero seguir lateando así que a leer :D**

Capítulo 2

En la habitación

Narcisa se encontraba temblando en la cama de su hijo Draco, mientras Lucius miraba por la ventana de la habitación y Draco estaba sentado en su diván favorito, donde siempre se sentaba a pensar en su querida sangre sucia. El ambiente estaba tenso, se podría hasta cortar con una cuchilla, en eso Lucius hablo.

-Draco, hijo, no es necesario que cumplas esta misión, tú no eres un asesino- dijo con pesadumbre.

-Padre con mucho respeto le diré, que no escapare, no permitiré que él los asesine- dijo con voz clara y potente

-Hijo, lo siento tanto, por mi culpa estas pasando por todo esto, debí haber abierto antes mis estúpidos ojos, lo siento- Dijo Lucius por primera vez demostrando sus sentimientos.

En ese momento Narcisa no pudo más y se largó a llorar, Lucius fue hasta ella para consolar a su amada esposa, ella y su hijo significaban todo para él, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, se arrepiente que cada cosa que hizo, porque ahora podría perderlo todo.

Draco al ver a su familia, recuerda a Hermione y se da cuenta que si antes no tenía oportunidad con ella, siendo un asesino ella solo lo querría para verlo pudrirse en Azkaban y él no quería eso. Por ello decidió cambiar, por ella, por su bien y el de su familia.

-Padre, Madre, no se preocupen, no me convertiré en un asesino, pero tampoco permitiré que los maten- tanto Narcisa como Lucius sentían el miedo por Draco, pero aun así sabían que el haría todo incluso sacrificarse por ellos, y eso los hacía sentirse orgullosos. En eso Narcisa recuerda lo que le dijo su médico hace un mes.

Flash-Back

Narcisa se estaba sintiendo muy mal últimamente, tenía nauseas, mareos y alguna que otra descompensación, esto estaba preocupando mucho a Lucius aunque no lo demostraba, un día en el cual ella ya se sentía preocupada por sus síntomas, decidió ir a San Mungo, sin que su marido se enterara, por lo cual espero a que Lucius se fuera al Ministerio para poder ir.

En San Mungo luego de los exámenes, el doctor de Narcisa le dio una noticia que cambiaría todo para ella…

-Señora Malfoy, ya tengo sus exámenes- Dijo el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dígame doctor, ¿es algo malo?- Preocupada.

-Para nada, debo felicitarla, sobre todo en estos tiempos de guerra…- Dijo sonriendo

- ¿Que trata de decirme doctor?- Dijo confundida

- Que usted tiene un mes y medio de embarazo, ¡Felicidades!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿QUEEE?!- Estaba impactada, no sabía que podía tener más hijos después de Draco, ya que le dijeron que después de ese embarazo ella había quedado estéril.

-Eso que está embarazada- Dijo de nuevo el doctor.

-Pero no puede ser, eso es imposible- Dijo todavía asimilándolo.

Fin Flash-Back

Luego de recordar todo, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir ocultando su embarazo, ya que dentro de poco se le iba a notar, por lo cual decidió decírselo a su marido y a su hijo.

-Lucius, Draco debo decirles algo- Dijo aun un poco acongojada.

-¿Que sucede madre?- Draco pregunto con una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Yo….yo debo…decirles algo…algo muy importante

-¿Qué cosa Narcisa? Nos tienes preocupados

-YOESTOYEMBARAZADAYTENGODOSMESESYMEDIOS-Dijo muy rápido que apenas y se le entendió.

-¿Madre podrías repetirlo que no te entendemos?

-Dije…dije que…que estoy…estoy embarazada y… y que tengo dos meses y medio- Soltó la bomba que tenía.

Tanto Lucius como Draco estaban impactados no se esperaban una noticia así en medio de toda esta porquería, pero se daban cuenta de que este bebe podría ser su única luz en medio de todo.

-Cariño, porque no nos dijiste antes-Dijo casi sonriendo.

-Tenía miedo-Contesto bajando la cabeza.

-Madre a pesar de que estamos en medio de una guerra y que tanto tu vida como la del bebe corren peligro, yo estoy feliz, al fin tendré un hermano o hermana- Dijo sonriendo

Esa respuesta consiguió que Narcisa se sintiera un poco mejor y que se jurara que viviría por su bebe y su familia.

En cambio Draco se juró que ahora si o si salvaría a su familia por ellos y por él bebe que hasta el momento era su único rayito de esperanza.

-Madre, padre debo salir por un momento, volveré como en una hora-Diciendo esto se puso de pie y se desapareció antes de que sus padres pudieran decirle algo.

**Ya se que los capítulos no son demasiados largos pero a medida que vaya trascurriendo la historia prometo hacerlos más largos, trataré de publicar más seguido y tratare de no decepcionarlos con la historia. Cualquier consejo, tomatazo, piedrazo,avada déjenlos por reviews que yo feliz los leeré y les responderé 3.**

**Ariia-Malfoy-Granger **


End file.
